


Just Call Me Haven

by LittleKittenGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: About to Die, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Execution, M/M, Married Life, Past Lives, Pre-Series, Pre-War, Rebirth, Sad Ending, Sort Of, Star-crossed, When You Only Ever Meet Your Conjunx Endurae Before You're Supposed To Die, or the best luck, take your pick, these two bastards have the worst luck in the multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKittenGirl/pseuds/LittleKittenGirl
Summary: They always meet this way.Sometimes, Star wonders whether not remembering would be either torture or bliss.





	Just Call Me Haven

Just Call Me Haven

 

“We have got to stop meeting like this.”

 

The white and green speedster behind him grunted, wriggling a bit in an effort to slip out of the stasis cuffs tying them together. A chuckle escaped him as he relaxed and leaned farther into the mech’s perfectly curved back strut. He knew the other remembered him. They always remembered each other.

 

“Indeed we do.” There. The words he had waited to hear. Affirmation caused his struts to lose tension he hadn’t realised was there, an unknown weight removed from his shoulders. It was stupid, but it was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one. That his old ally still  _ remembered _ . Maybe this time, they could stay alive long enough to share a cube of engex for once. He missed the wings, though. Must be cold-constructed this time.

 

He let a servo grip the other’s wrist in a loose hold. The mech stilled slightly, before going back to his work with renewed vigour. A light sigh escaped him before he could stop it, and he could feel the other’s familiar field wrap around him almost possessively. He couldn’t help himself from melting into it. It was warm, safe,  _ familiar _ . 

 

“So what name shall you choose for the next frame?”, he asked nonchalantly. His old friend always came up with the loveliest of names. Abbyssun, Coralis, Skyfall, Fallowspark, Ephemerus, Alluri… He had always had such a beautiful way with words. The speedster stilled for a klik. 

 

Light claws tightened into his armour just enough to dent it, and his next words were shaky. “Don’t…  _ don’t _ play that way with me. Just because that’s the way it happened so many times before doesn’t mean it shall happen that way  _ this _ time.” He didn’t have to remind them of the life they had once shared, long long ago under a starlit sky back when things were young and the world was new and full of possibilities. When they once laughed, and hunted mechanimals for fuel, and danced during courting rituals.

 

But Cybertron had changed since back then.

 

He waited, and his old friend finally let out a vent before relenting. “I… I’m thinking of something old to retake. From during better times.” A pause. “Starscream. Happy now?”

 

Laughter, full of relief and bittersweet love, rattled through his frame at the normal plucky waspish tone taken. He loved that voice. That sweet, alto voice that never changed no matter the voicebox.

 

As heavy pedesteps thudded down towards their cell, he smiled. This wasn’t going to be one of those times, it seemed. Perhaps in the next life. His sparkmate, faithful and stubborn just like the day he first met him, long before these cycles began.

 

His vocals crackled from emotion. “Thank you. Next time… just call me Haven.”

 

There was the swing of a blade and a sting in his chassis, and then he slumped to his one love’s panicked screams, chassis greyed out in the middle of a puddle of energon.


End file.
